


Whereinsoever

by Deceptive_and_Grinning



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deceptive_and_Grinning/pseuds/Deceptive_and_Grinning
Summary: After Rebecca Sugar's show ends, how will the universe continue to change?





	1. Endeavorers

Stevonnie wandered around the empty planet.

Two of the world’s three suns shone down upon them. Their hair was the color of pressed flowers, filling the empty space of the helmet, fluttering slightly from the automated breeze of oxygen. They appeared to be in their late forties and carried a large pink sword strapped to the back of their space suit. A barren wasteland lay before them. The sand and rock was a dull collection of red and blue, mixing into an eerie grey purple.

“Hmmm” the quiet noise seemed loud on the abandoned planet, echoing in their space suit. Stevonnie stood several paces in front of a spaceship. It was small and sleek - built for speed. Stevonnie was on a mission: to reform the planet to be hospitable to gems and humans alike. When gems were made they drained the lifeforce from everything around them. Stevonnie had restored this lifeforce for three other planets already, however this was the first planet they had been on that had neither gems nor organic life on it. 

Thousands of years ago gems had disposed of it after every bit of energy had been drained and moved on to conquer a new planet. It was possibly the most destroyed of all the planets the gems inhabited, conquered when the universe was still full of nearby systems and resources. To heal it would require years of tireless work. However, if they could cure it, it would be proof that all the places that the diamonds ruined could be prosperous again. Everything deserved a chance to be saved, right?

Stevonnie reached the edge of a canyon. It was at least five miles wide and probably thousands of miles long. One of the final acts of colonization required tearing apart the planets outer core. 

“We'll definitely need somebody who can reform the rock. Maybe even someone with ferrokinesis” they smiled, thinking of their favorite green technophile with metal-moving powers. “Then we'll obviously need a terraformer to help regulate and redistribute the water. Lion!” They called, breaking from their thoughts. Seemingly out of nowhere a pink lion appeared beside them. “We need to explore that side of the canyon.” Hopping onto the lion’s back, Stevonnie rode him into a flash of light, instantly appearing on the far side of the canyon. For the rest of the day, they explored the desolate world, making observations and recording ideas to promote life.  
Hours past before Stevonnie stopped to go over their notes.

“Based on everything we learned today, and accounting for the three suns, the best location for the night is here,” they told Lion, pointing to a spot on the map that they had explored earlier that day. “What with the three suns it'll be hard to find places that won't be too hot unless if we find shade nearby. The few spots without sunlight will be too cold. This location appears to be maintaining a good temperature and will also be dark enough to sleep easily.” Teleporting back to the space ship, both lion and human flew to their new destination. They arrived at a location with canyons rising on two of the sides. It was similar to the canyon they had been near earlier, but not nearly as expansive. In all likelihood it had formed naturally before gems had even arrived on the planet, probably from an ancient river that had eaten away at the rock. Stevonnie tapped a small button on their wrist. A holopad turned on lighting up the air in front of them. It started whirring and spitting out different numbers. They checked the readings of the machine. 

”The atmosphere is also lot stronger here, although there still isn't enough oxygen.” Stevonnie placed the machine back into Lion's mane. They stretched for a second then expanded their arms. Pink light burst out from them forming a large bubble. Stevonnie expanded it, turning it into a dome over the land. It stretched and stretched until it was several yards above the ground, touching both of the rocky cliff sides, and a half mile in either direction of the ravine. Satisfied, Stevonnie took off her suit, stretched again, sat down and began to cry.

The tears were not from stress of an impossible task, or loneliness of the planet, or even the tragedies that may have happened here from greed and in pursuit of empire. The tears flowed freely, promising renewal and love to the desolate land. The dead ground quickly absorbed the tears as they fell from Stevonnie’s face. The light in the ravine was far less when Stevonnie stopped. Looking drained, they reached into Lion's mane and pulled out a bottle of water and some chaaaps. Leaning against him, they drank. “Thanks, buddy. Let's go find a place to sleep.”

Not far away was an outcropping of rock where they decided to set up camp. “Good night, Lion. Good night, Stevonnie. Good night, Stevonnie.” The planet was silent.


	2. Rainwashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after show ends - Peridot's perspective

 

 

Gravel. Sand. Broken Rocks.

 

That was all that was left of the Prime Kindergarten after the second Gem War. Peridot kicked at a pile of dead, nutritionless, dirt. Not a soul was around, not even the empty tombs where gems had emerged still stood.

 

For some reason, she had taken to coming here more and more recently. At first it was just when she wanted to spend some time alone and think about meepmorps - or “art” as Peridot occasionally decided to call them (for the uninformed). There was a lot of complex emotion here, not really for Peridot, but for other gems. Amethyst, for instance, was made here. Pearl saw it as a symbol of both wars. Some homeworld gems thought of all of the potential. Most thought of the carnage. Peridot understood the last two the best. But she wasn’t particularly emotional about those things, or at least this place didn’t cause those emotions. She also had a lot of good memories from this place. Working to make the cluster (which, okay, wasn’t exactly good, but Peridot felt proud about it at the time), and her friendship with Steven and Amethyst really developed here. It was where she started to see the Crystal Gems as allies, and not just clods.

 

Then she started coming out of boredom. The novelty of the memories and emotions had long since faded. Sometimes it was to give Lapis some space, or take a break from the other gems, but as it happened more frequently the excuses were worse. The TV’s broken? Check out the Prime Kindergarten. Amethyst can’t hang because she’s garbage diving for new cuisine? Well the Prime Kindergarten is always available. Charger broken? You know where to go.

 

It was early April when Peridot began to feel like she was going insane. She was showing up at the Prime Kindergarten four or five times a week at this point. Something was needling at her - that was an Earth expression that Connie had taught her, basically it was when a thin stick was slowly being driven into your head. Peridot just showed up, looked at nothing, walked around, and went back to the temple. There was NOTHING here - it didn’t even have the tall canyon walls anymore! Yet Peridot kept coming. She kicked at the dirt again. This time a line appeared in the ground, exposing the damp soil underneath. Leaning down, Peridot poked at it.

 

A long time ago, before the war, Steven and Amethyst brought Peridot here in an attempt to cheer her up. Lapis had left, leaving Peridot feeling empty and alone for the first time since joining the Crystal Gems. Her confidence had broken. Steven had tried to convince her that they could plant flowers and revitalize the Kindergarten. All three of them spent a whole day turning the area into an Earthen garden, watering the soil and making sure the flowers got plenty of sun. Of course they had failed miserably and fought off a corrupted gem. However, something about that memory resonated with Peridot at this moment. She hadn’t stopped gardening, exactly. In fact, she grew more plants than ever before. Her recent increase of knowledge in organic lifeforms was exceptional, even for a gem trained to work on Earth. That combined with the adapted gem technology she had access to after the war made farming easy. The machines practically ran themselves. That being said, gems didn’t need to eat and many of the humans in Beach City didn’t eat much anymore either. So Peridot stopped caring. 

 

This however. This would be a challenge. To be the one to finally grow organic life in the Kindergarten. It was important. It would prove how great Peridot really was. It would begin to heal the scars on the Earth.

 

That’s what Peridot realized that cool April day in the Kindergarten. As she puzzled over the damp soil, Peridot realized, what they had overlooked all those years ago. Yes, she had known that the life had been drained from the soil. It was a side effect of growing gems. But the answer to solving that was so obvious that had Peridot of the past not been in a deep depression (ruining her fantastic logical reasoning) then present-day Peridot would have called her a clod!

 

Now the easiest way to solve this would be to get help, but Peridot resisted the idea. Maybe, after proof of concept, she would ask Lapis (and show off her brilliance of course). Amethyst could be useful too. Eventually she would tell Steven, but she felt like it was important that she could do this on her own. Besides, Steven was rarely Steven these days, he was usually part of Stevonnie. 

 

Peridot warped back to the temple grabbed a few things and immediately warped again. Stepping off of the warp pad, she looked around. Unlike the Kindergarten, Peridot did not instantly know where to go. She had only been here once before. Like most places on Earth, the landscape was filled with greenery. It even had beautiful flowers blooming everywhere, despite the early season. Water was splashing in the distance. This was what she had not known the last time.

 

Peridot unpacked her items. Most she left by the warp pad, but she grabbed three large, stacked buckets and placed them on levitation platforms. Then she headed towards the sound of the water.

 

Between the branches of the budding rose bushes, Peridot could see a tall stone statue. Entering a clearing, she could see the statue was in the shape of a Rose Quartz, and water was falling from the its eyes into a pool below. This is what she came for. Carefully, she levitated a bucket into the pool. Filling it as much as it would hold, she sent it back to the platform. Quickly she filled the other two containers. Before she left, Peridot was overcome with the urge to address the statue. “Thank you” she said to the empty air, giving a little bow. Stiffly, she headed back to the warp pad.

 

This time she went straight to the Kindergarten. Peridot knew every inch of the landscape by now, and brought all of her supplies to a nearby clearing that received both shade and sun. She meticulously tilled a small section of dirt to be used. Then she levitated large sheets of metal around the soil, sending it deep into the ground. Four of the sheets were still visible on the surface, the fifth was tucked underneath - closing the soil into an open faced box. Then Peridot levitated the first of the buckets over to the soil. Doing her best not to splash it outside of the box, Peridot poured out the water. When it was empty, she levitated the second bucket over, and poured until she was satisfied with the water content. Then she began to evenly place the seedlings she had brought into the soil.  Each of the plants were then watered. Before she left, Peridot placed a monitoring system into the soil and a camera to monitor things while she was gone.

 

If gems slept, Peridot wouldn’t have slept a wink that night. Amethyst and Lapis both tried to figure out what was bothering her, but she refused to give it away. The next morning she rushed to discover the results.

 

Simply put: the experiment was a success. Peridot couldn’t believe how much the plants had grown overnight. The box was bursting, trying to contain the giant crocuses and bluebells. When Peridot tried to shift the metal slabs out to give the plants more room, she discovered that the roots had burst through the sheets, locking them into the ground. Peridot could’ve jumped for joy. She watched the recorded time lapse of the plants growth and read the analysis of the soil. The soil was as if it was the finest, most nutrient rich earth in the world. She then tested the surrounding soil. The richness of the earth extended 20 feet from outside the box. Amazed, Peridot ran back to the warp pad.

 

“Lapis!” she yelled as she warped back to the temple. “LAAAPIIISSSS! LAPIS LAPIS LAPIS LAPIS!”

 

“WHAT?” Peridot ran outside towards the beach, following the sound of the response.

 

“I NEED YOUR HELP” she yelled from the deck. Lapis was relaxing by the waves - watching as droplets danced off the rocks.

 

“OKAY!” 

 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to warp to Rose’s fountain and on to the Kindergarten. Lapis brought with them a sphere of water three times the amount the buckets had held. Peridot had worried that she had used all of the fountains water when Lapis had manipulated it into the air, but the crying eyes of the statue quickly filled it back up again.

 

“So what are we doing here?” Lapis asked. Peridot hadn’t bothered to explain it to her along the way.

 

“Come look over here!” Peridot said dragging Lapis in the right direction. “Tada!”

 

“Oh, another garden.”

 

“It’s not  _ just  _ another garden” Peridot said smugly. “Organic life doesn't grow at Kindergartens, but I figured out how to fix that.”

 

“Cool” Lapis smiled. “So what do you want with this water?”

 

“The water has healing tears from Rose Quartz. I need you to make the water rain over the Kindergarten and then fly around and help me plant seeds” Lapis raised her fist and then opened her palm. The sphere of water rose in the air and began sprinkling across the surrounding area. 

 

Peridot got a few machines up and running to begin planting, but she had Lapis fly her to different locations to manually plant some things. She didn’t like the idea of this place being another one of her farms, so she was going to try something new.  _ Landscaping  _ as the humans called it. Kind of like the terraforming gems did to planets, but this could actually be good for the Earth.

 

When they were done for the day, Peridot and Lapis flew back to the warp pad. Both were exhausted, but satisfied with their work. They went back a the next morning to water the plants again (all of the seeds had shot up several feet over the course of the night), and to make sure nothing was growing that they didn’t want. Amethyst tagged along the next day, wondering what all of the fuss was about.

 

“This is pretty cool, Peri” was all she said, before she began to chase Lapis around with one of the gardening tools. Peridot blushed before demanding that Lapis stop flying around and carry her over to a cluster of trees. It rained naturally for the next few days, so Peridot figured it was safe to stop bringing fountain water.

 

After another two weeks, the three gems figured it was time to show Steven. “HEY STEVONNIE!” Peridot yelled into the temple “WE WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING”

 

“What’s up, Peridot?” the Steven-Connie fusion asked, coming into the living room. 

 

“We got you something, well it's more of a gift for Steven, but Connie can come too.”

 

“Cool” they unfused. 

 

When the two humans had reached the warp pad, Peridot warped everyone back to the Kindergarten. “Tada!” she said. “I’ve repurposed the Kindergarten from its previous useless state. Now it’s no longer a pile of rubble.”

 

Steven and Connie stepped off the warp pad, looking at the landscape that had been, until recently, several hills of gravel. The countryside was bursting with color. Crocuses and bluebells and snowdrops were everywhere. Redbuds, dewberries, and several kinds of fruit trees broke up the field, all bearing beautiful petals along their branches. A stream wandered lazily between some natural ponds that had formed. Peridot grabbed Steven and Connie’s hands and guided them to an oddly shaped bench “Come sit on one of my latest meepmorps!” Similar pieces of furniture could be seen in other locations of the garden.

 

“I thought it was time we take a break from all of those roses. Did you know that trees could produce flowers? And there will be other flowers at different times of the year so the place will always be in bloom.”

 

“What a lovely garden, Peridot” Connie said. “This is incredible!”

 

“You are right to praise me. Lapis and Amethyst helped a little, too.”

 

“I planted the sweep’s brush” commented Lapis.

 

“What - how -” Steven’s wide eyes swept around to take it all in.

 

“It’s a gift. One of my greatest achievement, of many as you know. I realized that if we watered the plants with the healing water from Rose’s fountain they would probably grow. And they did. You’re welcome!” Peridot said.

 

Steven, not one to be embarrassed about being overwhelmed with emotion, choked up. “Wow, thanks” he whispered. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I learned that I really enjoyed writing from Peridot's perspective! So this also starts my explanations on how things work in my post show universe. AKA why Stevonnie cried in the last scene. I'm going to try to post weekly after this so fingers crossed


	3. Planet Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to see some positive results

Stevonnie stretched.

  
It took them a few seconds for them to remember where they were. Waking up in a new location is always disorienting, so it can be really baffling when waking up on another planet! The two visible suns certainly didn’t help.  
Stevonnie rolled out of bed, cleaned up and shaved, before grabbing a snack for Lion and themself. Once ready for the day, they went and observed the surrounding space.  
The base of the canyon within the bubble was no longer a pinkish grey. The rock and sand around them had become a deep royal blue. Even under the pink bubble a violet glow reflected onto the ship and the two organic life forms. “It’s incredible” they breathed, taking new pictures with the holopad.

  
Stevonnie pulled up a hologram and began recording. “Hello! This is day two on planet forty-six in Sector Two. What a terrible name.”  
“So let’s review. This planet is the forty-sixth planet in Sector Two. It has three suns, a little atmosphere. Healing tears have resulted in a transformation from greyish dust to a deep blue.” They continued on like that until Lion began to nudge them incessantly. All three suns were in the sky.

  
“Oh, Lion” Stevonnie patted his nose. “I know we have to leave Lion, but as soon as we do this land will lose its luster. It's so sad. Who knows how long it’ll take before there's any permanent changes we can see?” The other two planets had taken at least a few months, and they were in much better condition. “Let’s at least take some soil samples before we head out. Yellow and Peri will appreciate it, and we have time.”  
Wandering around the planet, Stevonnie and Lion stopped for the different soil samples, Stevonnie telling Lion their plans for the planet. Lion however, had stopped following them and laid down for a nap. “I hope we can find some water here, that would be way easier than bringing it ourselves. It’s a pretty long way to planet forty-six in Sector Two. Hmmm.” They paused, a thoughtful expression crossing their face. “This place really needs a new name. Lion! I’m all done collecting samples!” Stevonnie jogged back to the sleepy feline.

  
“Hey Lion! What should we name this planet?” Stevonnie looked at Lion, who blinked with each eye individually before yawning. “No, Lion. We aren't calling it Planet Lion.” Lion yawned again before stretching and offering Stevonnie a seat on his back.  
“Hmmm. I’ve never had to name a planet before.” They continued to think about it as they packed up the ship and prepared to leave the area.  
“I got it!” Stevonnie lit up as they prepared the ship for take-off. “Archimissa!” Lion blinked at them. “What?” they asked defensively, “I just think its nice.” Lion turned up his nose and paced around the ship before lying down for another nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry I was gone for so long, but after the Rose Quartz / Pink Diamond reveal I needed to reevaluate where I was going with this. Now that this arc of the canon show is over I'm pretty confident in the direction I'm going - and have some great new ideas (I hope)! I've also just listened to all of the Steven Universe podcast, and if you haven't yet, I would highly recommend it. Good news is I worked on more than just this chapter in my absence (sorry it's so short! but it was always planned this way) and the stretches in between won't be so long. Bad news, I'm a full time student again. 
> 
> Was the title wasn't too much of a misnomer? A planet of lion's would be wild.  
> Please lemme know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> So this is my first fic posted on this site. Its going to be a series with a plot, but written in a drabble-esque style. This is just something I'm doing for fun in my freetime so sorry for the lack of editing.  
> A few notes: this first chapter is set far in the future. They won't all be so far in the future, so sorry if its confusing. Also Stevonnie is using the scientific "we" when talking about the data they gathered (and also including Lion!) in the future they will likely use "I" when referring to themself. While I'm definitely aging up the characters and things, I'm also trying to stay with the vibes of the show, so the rating _probably_ wont change. Also I'm still working out how to use this site, so expect some things to change


End file.
